


犬类

by PELLIPPP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PELLIPPP/pseuds/PELLIPPP
Summary: •混混卡•欠债马





	犬类

犬类

01葬礼

李马克的奶奶葬礼出殡，没有哀乐，没有送葬，甚至没有人到场吊唁，有的只是四四方方一个黑盒子，这位老人生前也曾风光大嫁，也曾儿孙满堂环绕膝下，走的时候就这样简单，年幼孙子沉重的磕头跪拜就是所有。当黄旭熙到场的时候李马克正跪坐在她黑白的遗像前，老人笑得慈祥。这可不是个收账的好时候，黄旭熙心想。

可是李哥不这么想，他觉得他来的正是时候。本来这一家人，借钱承包工人做工程，找人可方便了直接饭点去伙食团就行了，结果开发商卷起钱跑路了，手底下人没盯住，一大家子儿跑得居然只剩下个小孩和老太婆，借出去的钱不知几时还得起。这下更好，老太婆也死了，这笔帐一定要有个人还才行。

“你小子倒好，欠债的比借钱的还清闲，啊？”  
“……”

李哥带着几个人来，也包括黄旭熙，个个都比李马克高，手里腰上带着甩棍各式管制刀具，都明白没这个必要，那小孩怎么也不可能和他们动手，李哥这个人不比黄旭熙大多少，花样不多，就爱让人前拥后簇。自从他们家的劳动力跑完了，上头觉得没戏了，这事儿就归由“李哥”全权管理了，纯粹出于戏耍的心思，他还把钱借给李马克让他把他奶奶送殡仪馆火化，别说本金，李马克连利息都还不上，况且以它们上涨的速度，每天计算多少也没什么意义，黄旭熙知道每趟过来不是以收钱为目的，他也不干算账的活路。

李马克在看见人进门的时候就站起来了，李哥使了眼神，旁边就有人一脚踹在李马克的膝盖弯，强迫他再次跪在地上。李马克的双手被剪在身后，几倍于自己瘦弱身体的力量掰得他肩胛骨生疼，可他只是顺从地低着头。

“咚。”

膝盖跪地的声响好像没能引起李哥的注意，虽然他的嘴维持着亲切友好的微笑，但是眉毛细长上扬，两眼眼距过窄，颧骨凹陷，配合高抬的下巴，和他希望的不一样，看起来只是尖酸。比起身后的人的装备，有人撑场子，李哥自然两手空空，悠闲地好像自己家一样，他的眼睛四处打量，黄旭熙知道他不是第一次来了，可李哥面对这家徒四壁仍然一副饶有兴趣的样子。

他蹲在李马克的面前，像是想起什么有趣的事，用右手手背拍起了李马克的脸颊。屋子里一时间什么声音也没有，除了侮辱意味很强的巴掌声，就只剩沉默，然后李哥又轻轻笑起来。这是他最喜欢的一套，他就爱这样折磨人，黄旭熙很熟悉李哥的做事套路。 

“你干脆别还钱了…给你个机会…”

李哥的尾音故意拖长，说得很暧昧。

“我可以考虑认了你这个儿子，喊声爸爸，今天开始，我就做你老子，哈哈哈哈哈，怎么样？”  
“呸…”

旁边起哄大笑起来，而李马克从头到尾一句话也没说，只是听过以后，朝李哥脚边吐了口唾沫。

“有骨气嘛，敬酒不吃吃罚酒…”

李哥想邹几句，边说边摇头晃脑，拳头和脚一声不招呼地便向李马克身上去了。黄旭熙趁正兴头儿上的李哥没注意，转头就开门溜到后院里去了。

他不是没有揍过人，甚至上次按住李马克肩膀的人就是他，他死死把住，即使手底下这个和他同岁的小男孩哭喊颤抖，他也不曾放松过，但是不是今天，今天他不想这样。

丧葬吊丧，家里有条件的吹芦呐、演花灯、耍龙舞狮、做纸扎的旗幡伞盖，某种意义上称得上个社交活动，认识的不认识的人聚会娱乐。热闹或者是气氛低沉，都不该是这样。

黄旭熙从李马克家里人没跑时开始和李东赫一起跟着老大追这笔债，然后人走了，换了“李哥”管这笔钱，他可不允许有人当着他的面喊“小李”，李东赫就不再和他一起做事了。

黄旭熙很少和李马克对视，他只做自己该做的事。总共也就几眼，的确是个很好看的小男孩，如果生在一个美满的家庭，他应该能过得很幸福。不过没有如果。他注定早熟，注定早早体会到生存对于他们这样的小孩有多难，他只能逼迫自己彻底丢弃天真可笑的庆幸，变得坚强凶狠。以为自己总算有了能力保护自己保护家人，可看不惯人带有希望乐观生活的人多的是，他们一定，一定要踩着人的脊梁骨，叫人屈服于生活，让人和自己一样绝望才快活。 

黄旭熙也一样，他藏起了自己的牙齿，他希望李马克学得乖顺，让他别再这样张牙舞爪。

屋子里面拳打脚踢没有结束，痛呼却弱不可闻，李马克总有一天不再哭喊，李哥又得更过分地折磨他。

屋子外面养着一只土狗，朝着黄旭熙和屋子狂吠，它的毛杂乱且没有光泽，始终没有安静下来的意思。上次被李哥踹出的伤还在，这只小土狗的后腿跛着，上次发出哀鸣的仿佛不是他，依然不长记性地呲牙咧嘴。黄旭熙在它面前蹲下，吐了一口烟圈。

“你的主人光记着给你拿绳子绑着了…”

在门口又抽了一支，李哥和别的混混才嘻嘻哈哈从屋里出来，不管他们鄙夷的眼神，或者是李哥的冷嘲热讽。

“怎么，我们小黄突然发了善心了？不愿意做这种勾当就滚呗，省的咱们脏了您的眼睛。”

黄旭熙丢下烟头，用他脏兮兮的球鞋踩熄灭。等着那群人真正走了，鬼迷心窍地走进屋子，看着一片狼藉开了口，认识一年多了，这是两个人第一次说话。

“你不服软，他们就会折磨到你求饶的，你还不明白吗？”  
“…只是想逮着机会教训我罢了。我求饶或者不，都不过是被打一顿。”

李马克脸上没什么伤，两个人都知道为了不影响他找工作，他们的拳头落在了哪里。面前这个男孩即使狼狈不堪，即使满是仇恨，他的眼睛仍然亮晶晶的。

黄旭熙发现了，他移开了目光。

02 两个无处依靠的99年生

黄旭熙没什么朋友，就李东赫还算得上是其中一个，但自从他因为“小李”的称呼被“李哥”换走，两个人就没得交集，关系不咸不淡了。黄旭熙开口说话的机会不多，也没这个对象叨逼叨，一口港普就保留了下来。好在他女性朋友倒是不少，人家愿意单方面和他做朋友，这个帅哥人狠话不多，谁不喜欢？

他们几个大小伙儿挤在一间廉租房，气味说不上好，尤其是夏天，汗就像是要在屋子里凝聚，黄旭熙相信只要给它们个条件，就能在屋顶形成雨云，完成一次水循环。整天无所事事，为的只是接到李哥一个电话就一齐开车出门，房子是李哥提供的，人机灵的就整天跟在他身边，什么娱乐场所包场正经生意人脉事务得一手包办，之前李东赫就干这事儿，他时不时能给大家分点油水，给黄旭熙捎包烟。黄旭熙对钱没概念。

“如果有一天，有了足够的钱，愿不愿意离开”李东赫曾经问他  
“少做点梦。”

他不如李东赫机灵，出人头地，或者哪天可以踩在“李哥”这种小人的头上，他甚至想都没有想过。廉租屋半夜骂骂咧咧，恨不得上了李哥十八辈祖宗的话题，黄旭熙从来不插嘴，他们直呼李磊的大名，幻想让他跪地求饶，黄旭熙能听着听着千篇一律的话慢悠悠地睡着。他知道自己没这个头脑做别的事，反正都是在李哥手底下混，钱多钱少又有什么区别呢？所以他没别的开销，只是买烟、买烟和买烟。

李磊不给他们包三餐，只是提供个住宿，廉租屋没有单独的洗浴间。

“大家都是兄弟。兄弟们有难，我自然是愿意两肋插刀的，”

他的话说得体面，实质意思就是不给钱嘛，一个“兄弟”就用江湖情义代替“契约关系”了，连固定工资都没得领。有什么办法？未必能去协会告他？黄旭熙不是笨蛋，嘴巴动得少了，眼睛和脑子就得多转转。他什么也不抱怨，他只想找个地方能呆得下去。

月末了，他们又得去收李马克的利息了。

但是这么个懂得看眼色的打手小混混，居然不等李磊来电话，把手机往廉租房一丢，出门了。

我就出门吃个饭。黄旭熙心里想。

然后他就跑到好几条街外头的美甲店去了，这块儿不归李磊和他认识的老大管，有人罩着没人罩着黄旭熙不知道，美甲店的小妹妹更不知道了。就算有，黄旭熙也要来，不仅是人家根本不会认识自己这么号小人物，还因为除了这里，不会再有小妹妹看着你长得帅就请你吃饭的了，黄旭熙还是要吃饭的。

“呵呵，他呀？哎，每到饭点就往我这里跑，我不能一点人情味儿没有吧…”

那个美甲店的姐姐之前可不是这样，看起来羞涩，见到黄旭熙就悄悄瞅两眼，现在俨然一副把他当作自己所有物的样子，向女顾客炫耀的资本。

黄旭熙之前见过的人还是少，至少他对女人不了解，这个姐姐前后发生如此大的变化让他吃了一惊。但慢慢的就习惯了，埋头吃他的饭就是了。

“这个弟弟啊？是多帅的，呵呵，姐姐你这么漂亮，肯定出手就把它拿下！”  
“这种穷小子还要我出手？情人节怕是花都送不起…”  
“也是哦，男人还是要有钱，上进心…”

两个女人一遍涂指甲一边叽叽喳喳，黄旭熙瞟一眼她举着的手机，发现正是李马克。

这种地方，消息走得快得很。哪里有个帅哥，立马一个一个在女孩子朋友圈传开。

是挺帅，长得帅有什么用呢。该挨打还是挨打，说不定还特意挑脸打呢。想起李磊刻薄尖酸的小人脸，黄旭熙撇撇嘴。

“他在拐角那个饭店打工…”  
“是吗？那我们做完指甲一起去吃饭嘛～好不好嘛～”  
“不好吧…”  
“不是姐姐想去，是我想去！这下好了吧！电话号码要到了也归我！”  
“别呀！你好讨厌哦！”

两个小姑娘还在打趣推脱，另一个声音挺大，时不时回头看看黄旭熙。黄旭熙权当没看见，美甲店的老板姐姐注意到了，她看起来有些愉快，坐得笔挺，似乎为粘着自己的人抢手而骄傲。

“姐，今天晚上我能去你那儿不？”  
“哎呀，你当着人小姑娘些说什么呀…”

说是姐，这个浓妆艳抹的女孩儿也不过二十七八。别看她嘴上嫌弃，其实已经答应了。女人就是无论什么岁数都想谈恋爱，想要被宠爱，喜欢被羡慕。

李马克被拿走了身份证件，全家人的户口本都在李哥手上，他跑不掉。那自己呢？好歹一个晚上不回去是做得到的。黄旭熙心想。

究竟是为什么呢？平时做得好好的混账事，欺男霸女，需要人手的哪件他没有参与过？偏偏是李马克，他下不去手，他做不到亲自把他踹向绝望的深渊，特别是看着他亮晶晶的眼睛。

她在美甲店旁边的老居民楼有个单独的屋子，是个沙发都放不下的小地方，相较于其他只能挤一间宿舍的小姑娘，她至少住的不错。这也是黄旭熙选她的原因，她装饰得少女气氛粉粉的小屋子，柔软的床铺，看着她又恢复了羞涩的笑容，她也有意留他过夜，他还是决定睡在飘窗上。

“你要不然啊…”  
“我睡飘窗上就可以了。”

今天算是有了着落了。

可惜事实证明黄旭熙的脑回路跟不上这位姐姐，也不懂女人。不然他也不会没猜到这个姐姐会半夜带男人回家，睡得迷迷糊糊的黄旭熙在听到人宽衣解带衣服摩擦的声音，吓得立刻坐了起来。冲到门口换上鞋子就跑了，头也不敢回。

出了门已经是深夜了，手机丢在廉租屋，他也没有戴手表的习惯。时间对他们这些只需要随叫随到的小弟没有任何意义，现在可碰上坏处了，要是时间太晚，回去可没人给他开门。

现在去上楼敲门，说自己愿意看场“活春宫”还来得及吗？

黄旭熙郁闷得想要吸口烟，斜斜地叼着烟，摸摸口袋才发现自己走得急，打火机还在人家家里。更加郁闷。然后一只手伸到他面前，帮忙点燃了他。

黄旭熙深深吸一口，感觉到火辣辣的烟气顺着气管深入，深的好像要在肺部循环一周似的，这才悠悠吐出来。

“你还抽烟？”  
“我不抽。”  
“那你还带着打火机？”  
“……”

李马克只是瞥了他一眼，没说话。他的嘴角带着淤青，看起来很新，应该是今天李哥带着人去找麻烦了。想到李磊，黄旭熙就头疼。可李马克看起来也是个闷葫芦，多半没兴趣给他支招。所以他准备先给李马克表演个他拿手的吐烟圈，然后就走。

“我没处去了。”

出乎意料，李马克先开了口，黄旭熙听了，乐呵呵地。

“巧了，我也没处去了。”

03 蜷缩的夜晚

两个半大小伙站在街边大眼对小眼不能解决问题。

“你不是从楼里下来的吗？”  
“人准备打炮呢，你准备跟着我上去掺一脚？”  
“……”  
“你家呢？”  
“为了省笔租金退了。本来睡在员工宿舍的，被赶出来了。”

李马克不在乎似的耸耸肩膀。黄旭熙估摸着是李磊上门找麻烦，害得他被炒了鱿鱼，说不定还得睡公园。

又仔细想了想，突然觉得背后凉飕飕的，看着李马克背后的双肩包，黄旭熙还是没问出口，他可不想知道李马克奶奶的骨灰盒装在哪里。

“走吧，哥带你去个好地方。”  
“我还未成年。”  
“你想哪儿去了啊？再说你也没别的选。”

跟着黄旭熙轻车熟路地撬开地下停车场的卷帘门，李马克过程中一声不吭，不大不小的噪音里，黄旭熙两手插兜，一边走一边随脚踢掉水泥地面的石头碎屑，脚步的声音在这种空洞环境下传得很远，在昏暗的地下室灯光照耀下，他自我感觉良好，觉得有点帅。但是到了电梯的狭窄空间，两个人什么话都不说，显得尴尬，碰巧这个老电梯慢得令人发指。

“住过总统套房没有？”  
“没有。”  
“……”

碰上比自己矮的同龄人自然端起的哥哥架势，现在有点动摇。本来黄旭熙就没什么挑起话题的经验，加上说了一句蠢话，乖巧的闭上嘴巴。只得上下打量对方消耗时间。

李马克黑眼圈很重，在他白皙的脸上显得突兀，他靠在电梯墙的广告旁边，好像能分担他背上的重量，双肩包背带磨损得厉害，连带着衣服也起了毛边，在春夏之交穿两件外套怎么想都太多了，那么那个鼓胀的背包装的大概就是他的全部家当了吧。

“这酒店几点钟打扫卫生？”  
“可能9点钟可能10点钟吧，没住过。”

黄旭熙见过更小一点时候的他，看自己的时候总是先抬眼睛，而不是像现在直接抬下巴。这么一看是长大了不少。

说是“总统套房”，其实连个像样的电子锁都没有，里头的电力更是随便插张什么卡都可以。

“我初中时候的饭卡，一直没丢居然在这里派上用场。”

黄旭熙被赶出家这两年，不是一帆风顺，也有过天真的时候。一开始自诩机灵鬼年轻力壮，不说青年才俊，白手起家也是做得到的。可去打工，谁也不舍得给个小黑瘦猴花这冤枉钱。

从保证一日三餐到为了活下去干脆不花钱住宿，公园的长椅没法儿遮蔽风雨，快餐店与百货商场连接的地下走廊无法遮挡视线，光鲜亮丽衣着鲜艳的都市男女最冷漠，有的时候他觉得这么大的城市，怎么会连属于他的这么一点点位置也没有，他看着连着好几天都躺在那里不动，发出臭味的人。他知道也许过不久他会成为其中的一个，他只想离开这种食不果腹的生活。

旁边有个老人，其实他们看起来都差不多，乱糟糟地遮盖住脸，穿着一样的看不出原来颜色的破布，连肤色都相似，泛着油光或者干燥的污渍的颜色。可是那个老人花白着头发，那么黄旭熙就当他是个老人，也许他就快死了，几个晚上没有变过位置，他只能躺着呼吸，闻着快餐店的食物味道，然后死于饥饿，真是讽刺。

黄旭熙的最后一笔钱花在了快餐店里，他在这个自己馋了几天的地方大快朵颐。吃得干干净净，一点没有分给那个乞丐老头。

TM老子活着最重要了！

就这样，一个为李东赫所熟悉的黄旭熙诞生了。

哪个男孩不是向往成为正义的使者的呢？男人的浪漫：剑与魔法。不到最后一刻谁又愿意彻底丢掉梦想呢？

即使是下定了决心，凭借瘦弱小黄旭熙初出茅庐，不是一开始就有门路做人小弟的，别说，他小偷小摸都不会，谁在家里还不是个宝宝了？于是从开电瓶车自行车的锁开始练手，从零开始，有的时候开是开了，大半夜的警报声总是能把他吓到飞起。

学着撬锁却不敢找人家里，只能靠着偷宠物店猫罐头倒买倒卖。后来胆子大了，蹲在外头等，总有钱不够的小孩流连忘返，大白天的，黄旭熙指着橱窗里头问“喜欢哪只？半价卖！”。然后连夜把猫抱出来，“薅羊毛不能逮着一只羊薅”的道理他知道，他走遍市里的大小宠物店，硬是凭借居无定所的优势，成了当地响当当的“大盗”，最后功成身退，来了隔壁的这个市。

顺带一提，由于没有撸猫的经验，黄旭熙脸上挂了不少彩，自此以后成了坚定不移的“狗派”

这大概就是他不愿意再伤害李马克的原因了吧，他孤身一人以后更加像自己了，但和自己又不同，明明是一辈子摆脱不了的死局，李马克却较上劲儿了，黄旭熙说不上自己究竟什么心情，他嘴里说着让他乖顺，只要他愿意，自己随时能教他怎么在李磊手底下活着。另一方面，他想看到倔强的李马克永远不要失去光彩，去拥有他无望的未来。

黄旭熙丢掉的东西，他希望能一直在李马克身上。

为了不被人发现，他们紧闭着窗帘，不敢开灯，电视机也光有画面。可是光这样也让两个人很满意了。套房里只有一张大床，洗完澡的李马克自觉地抱了床背用的棉被，准备睡在沙发上。他太累了，即使旁边坐着黄旭熙，即使电视机灯光晃眼得很。

黄旭熙看到了李马克穿短袖后露出的伤痕，旧伤未消失又有新伤，他逼迫自己别再看，别再考虑哪块儿乌青是自己造成的，可是他做不到，也许会是他们的第一次也是最一次像这样见面，自己再不会有机会和他心平气和地说话了。黄旭熙也把床上的被子搬到沙发上。

好不容易睡一次宾馆，拥有一个没人打扰的平静夜晚，一次被期待太久的短暂逃离，两个人却只是睡在沙发上，努力蜷缩着身体，仿佛他们从未舒坦。

04 被逃走&背黑锅

“记得把人看紧了。”  
“你老关心人做什么？又不是头一天干这个，人心里有数得很！”

看热闹不嫌麻烦似的拍拍黄旭熙的肩膀，曾经也一起喝过夜啤酒吹破牛皮的“兄弟”们。李磊给了他一个全天候监视李马克的工作，要他保证李马克月末把利息交齐，连他的行李都一并扔了出来。

被扫地出门前，连着几天黄旭熙都在棋牌室帮人镇场子，早出晚归，没发现什么不对劲的，想来就是暴风以前的平静了。

李磊早看不惯他了，夜不归宿那天就该接机发作，没想到还是拖了这么多天。

他拖着箱子思考住处，他的退路这两天全给自己破坏了，看吧，人一开始不遵循平日里的做人准则就会一团糟了吧。想了半天，还是拨通了李东赫的电话让他来接。

远远地听见一声吆喝，黄旭熙知道李东赫来找他了。他头发乱糟糟的，黑体恤牛仔裤，一点精明都看不出来，风尘仆仆的样子，跨着个拉风的改装涂漆小绵羊，当然，作为一辆小绵羊它过分扎眼了。黄旭熙难得觉得有点丢自己脸。

“哎呀不要嫌弃它嘛，我的摩托车报废了，将就将就。”  
“……”  
“不然我把放歌的权力交给你？”  
“就不了！”

黄旭熙想象李东赫两腿之间努力夹紧自己的行李箱不让它掉下来，自己则戴着安全帽坐在后座抱着他的腰。黄旭熙觉得拒绝他实在是个很明智的选择。

“先跟我去吃个饭吧。”

面对他，李东赫向来口无遮拦，吃饭的时候还要手舞足蹈，黄旭熙难得插两句嘴，还都是无关紧要的闲话，李东赫替他着急。

“怎么把你赶出来了？真是没眼光！”  
“就是长了眼睛才不留我这种大帅哥在身边嘛。”  
“那你怎么办？不然跟着我们干？”  
“没呢，李磊把李马克交给我看着了，我估计…”  
“…哦…”

黄旭熙知道他跟李马克关系好像不错，听到他说，表现得伤心点也没什么好奇怪的。怪就怪在李东赫突然东张西望，张口无言的尴尬样子。

坏事了。黄旭熙筷子往桌子上一拍，抛下吃了一半的第二碗馄饨，转头就往门口跑。

“旭熙哥！你去哪儿啊？”  
“去哪你心里还没有点数吗？去…”

是啊，去哪儿啊？李马克举目无亲没得联系，退了老房子的租金，还被李磊害得给餐厅辞退了…黄旭熙急得挠头。

“我去他之前打工的餐厅看看。”

餐厅老板不关心这个洗碗工去哪儿找下家，李马克自己不说，他自然不会知道。黄旭熙去招小工的店铺挨个问，李东赫就跟在他后头。一直到了晚上，黄旭熙才死心和李东赫回了一开始的馄饨摊拿行李。

“你是不是早知道了？”  
“除了老大那边，都知道了…”  
“靠，李磊TM把这么个烂摊子甩老子身上，存心算计老子。”

黄旭熙第一次当着他的面骂李磊，李东赫有点不知所措，加上自己心虚，只好为了缓解尴尬拍了拍黄旭熙左肩根本拍不下来的污渍。

“看你跑得，这件短袖的肩膀都脏了”

黄旭熙身上有半个纹身，盘踞在左边肩膀上，因为它，好运气带来的素人模特杂志泡了汤。人都问他纹了个什么，狼啊，他说。不像，见到的人都说是半个哈士奇。可是黄旭熙还是很喜欢。那是李永钦给文的，平时小心翼翼地给爱美的姑娘纹眉毛、做美瞳线的泰国小帅哥，有一天来了兴趣给他展示了自己的画工，他说他最喜欢的就是画画。

“这么喜欢，干脆文在我身上吧。”

他们跑了几家711，把画稿扫描打印下来，他细细地用蓝色描，印在黄旭熙的肩膀上。买不起机器，李永钦给他做手戳纹身，一针一针地刺进皮肉里，不知道机器会不会更痛一点，黄旭熙总是在中途睡着，怕他乱动也因为图案太大，两个人总是文文停停，时常是一边结痂一边填新颜料。伤口愈合的瘙痒会被无限的拉长，到自己攒够钱送李永钦一台机器以前，这个纹身是完不成的，那时的黄旭熙怎么也想不到这只文到一半的狼或者狗会被永远搁置。

“我们一起走吧，我们离开这里。”

黄旭熙没有答应。

纹身没有用过保鲜膜包裹，没有用过药膏敷，最后颜色深深浅浅，从黑色变成了青色，两个人相处时的记忆也变得斑驳了。只剩下好几件肩膀位置沾着黑色的短袖，是漏出的组织液、鲜血和颜料的混合物。

所以李马克跑了他一点不意外，总会有这么一天的，但他没想到这一天来的这么早。

李马克不给他打招呼也是理所当然的，毕竟自己和他又没交情，还是个只认钱的小喽啰。

可是黄旭熙心里依然不是滋味。

或许他一早就该答应的，所有人都离开了，他又在留恋些什么？

不过这些不是最重要的了，要紧的是他这个“24小时监视者”该怎么交代，他决定要留下来了，他就会好好留下来。

“我知道是你故意放的。”  
“…你怎么知道？”  
“他不拿身份证户口本怎么肯走？”  
“还以为你诈我的呢…”

黄旭熙给自己点了支烟，心想自己可没那么傻。

“东赫，帮我。”  
“人丢了就是丢了，我可找不回来。”  
“陪我干票大的吧。这么久了，这儿该有我们的一席之地了。”

THE END


End file.
